Paradise of Hell version 1
by Littlelonewolf
Summary: They would've described her as the epitome of beauty. Like a goddess descending from the heavens. But instead, girls swoon at the sight of her while boys blush at their attraction towards her. She's known as Sakuya. A Pretty "boy" and a kick ass fighter.
1. On the run

"Oni-chan... Where is momma and dadda?"

"Oni-chan.. why is there water coming out of your eyes?"

"... Sakura-chan.. mom and dad are never coming back..."

"Never coming back..."

"Never.."

"... Coming back"

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

summary:

_The Kinomoto sibling has been searching for the gang responsible for their parent's death. And not only that, they're also on the run from the police and they don't even know why. They have been to almost all of Japan except in Tokyo, where they meet a gang like no other._

_**Paradise of Hell  
**__ver. 1_

**I**. On the Run

"Hey baby girl.." a ragged voice came from the shadows of a dark alley. A girl jumped with a start, surprised because the voice had come out from out of nowhere. At least, from someone she couldn't see. Suddenly, she heard deep, low rumbles that might've been a strange attempt at chuckling.

The girl turned to see who it was but could only see the dark corners of the street. She picked up her pace, afraid that it might be a creepy stalker when someone dressed in ragged clothes popped out of the shadows, blocking her way.

He leaned closer to her. So close that she could smell his alcohol breath. What was worse was that his repugnant odor smelled worse than his hot breath.

The man gave a sharp intake of breath and said, "where you goin' at a time like this?"

The girl simply ignored him and continued walking. She had a tight tank top that reached just above her belly button and a mini skirt. Obviously, she had come from clubbing and was going home.

"Come on.. There's no need to hurry when I'm talking to you. I think I could use some company." the man grinned as he grabbed her shoulders. His long dirty nails dug onto her skin. The girl screamed in agony and in fear as she struggled to break free, which she found impossible for the man had an iron grip like a drunken gorilla who is out of control.

Unknown to the both of them, two figures were watching them from the shadows. The shorter figure clenched his hand as he watched them.

"I can't stand this anymore. I don't care what you say. I'm going to teach that old fart a lesson!." The shorter figure said as he took a step forward. A hand shot out of nowhere and rested on the figure's shoulder.

"No! We have no telling what might happen to you. Especially when the police are out there searching for us!" The taller figure said. He had a deeper voice than the other figure.

"I don't care if they catch me or not! You know I can't just stand to watch when somebody needs my help! Especially if it involves a perverted old fart and a girl! Who knows what that old fart might do to the girl after!" The shorter figure said as he gripped something on his belt. He seemed to be looking for an opportunity to pounce on his target.

"No Sakura don't! If you help her now, you might get caught! I don't want to... lose you..." the taller figure said. He knew that when Sakura's mind was made up. She'll never change it back.

Sakura, who we identify as the shorter figure, lowered her glance as the painful memories started to flood back. "I'm sorry Touya... But I gotta do this. I promise I'll be okay." Sakura said as she stepped into the moonlight.

The light slowly revealed her. If men would've seen her under the moonlight, they would've described her as the epitome of beauty. Her smooth, flawless skin appeared ethereal, like that of a goddess descending ever so slowly from the heavens. She has a very beautiful and yet rare shade of green eyes that resembled the everglades and her hair shimmered under the light like the color of the leaves in autumn, it was a combination of fiery red and gentle brown. Most of all she had a beautiful, gentle face with a high cheek bones and pink pouty lips. There was one thing that seemed wrong with this picture though. Because of her short, boyish haircut, as well as a flat chest, she looked like a pretty boy with a very, slim figure.

"Let her go." The man and the girl turned their heads to the voice's direction. The man looked at Sakura and burst into a fit of laughter.

"You must be kidding me. A teenage boy that looks no older than 14 is trying to rescue you. Now don't I feel special?" The man howled with laughter some more while Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Yeah. Special Ed!' Sakura inwardly thought as she advanced towards them.

The drunken man turned his head while still gripping the girl's wrist and glared at Sakura. "Get lost boy. You don't know who you're messing with. I'm a gang leader of a Yakuza. Now leave us alone if you don't want your life to end so soon." The man smirked as he looked at the girl with lustful eyes. The girl winced when the man squeezed her breast.

"If you lay another finger on her, I swear you'll live to regret it." Sakura threatened as she stepped towards them with her jaw set firm and eyes that seemed to throw invisible daggers.. The man smirked as he hiccupped. He turned the girl's face towards him and kissed her roughly on her lips, and biting them at the same time. The girl's muffled scream echoed throughout that night as silent tears fell.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in pure hatred as she took out something from her pocket. It was a long shiny chain weapon that was given to her by her parents. It was a gift from her parents when she turned 3. It was also the day when her parents got killed.

"Unforgivable!" Sakura screamed as she swung the chain and aimed it at the man.

The man howled with pain and let go of the girl. He touched his swollen forehead and growled at the boy in front of him.

Sakura turned her gaze at the girl who just stood there, trembling with fear. She frowned and yelled at her. "Don't just stand there! Run - ARGH!" Sakura was cut off when the man punched her in the stomach which sent her to the ground.

"Stupid boy! I already warned you not to mess with me. And now, you'll regret it when I'm done with you." The man said as he took out a knife and licked the blade. There were still traces of blood on it that proved the man was a killer maniac.

Sakura growled as she rolled just in time to dodge the man's attack. She got up quickly and let go of her chain. She switched into a defensive position knowing the man would use whatever weapon he has just to kill her.

The man launched an attack towards her with his knife when she grabbed his arms and flipped him. The man tried to get up but Touya, who also emerged from his hiding place, kicked him which sent him flying to the ground. Sakura grabbed some ropes that was lying on the streets and wrapped the unconscious man with it.

Sakura looked up at Touya and grinned. "Took you long enough." she said. Touya smirked. "I didn't want you to hog all the fun so I stepped in." he said as he carried the bounded man towards the police.

"Wait! Didn't he say he's a leader of some Yakuza gang? Maybe he knows something" Sakura said. Touya shook his head. "I don't think so. The guy was bluffing. If he were some Yakuza leader, then he wouldn't be out here drinking alcohol and looking like a mess." Touya explained. Sakura was about to add something else when Touya cut her off.

"Besides, if he was a gang leader, then he would have some sort of a tattoo somewhere on his body. Which he doesn't." He said. Sakura nodded in understanding. "Oh. I see. How come I never knew that?" Sakura asked as she looked up at her brother.

"Of course you wouldn't know. You were too young when mom and dad explained about being a gang to me." he said. Sakura rose a brow. "Really? What kind of tattoo did mom and dad have?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, I really don't know. They never showed it to me. I'm guessing it was the same tattoo that we have on our backs." Touya said.

Touya has a tattoo of black devil wings on his back while Sakura has white angel wings tattoo.

"I guess..." Sakura said as they continued to walk towards the police station.

The police station was hectic. There were policemen running everywhere that most of them kept bumping into each other.

The reason for this whole thing was because right after Sakura yelled at the girl to run, the girl ran towards the nearest station and reported to them what happened. She also included about being saved by a young boy who carries a chain weapon with him.

The police immediately figured out that the boy the girl was talking about was Sakuya, the 'son' of the most notorious gang leaders of Japan, the Tennyou Kumi. It was a long time ago when an enemy gang ambushed the gang and killed every single one of them, because they wanted something valuable the Tennyou Kumi had.

The police has reported there were no survivors of the ambush, except 2 children. It was also reported that they were the children of Kinomoto Nadeshiko and Kinomoto Fujitaka, the leaders of the Tennyou Kumi. And ever since then, the police has been hunting for them for they think they have something that every yakuza wants for themselves.

When the news reached the chief, the chief ordered them to calm down. For they have cornered the two siblings. "The Kinomoto sibling has been to almost all of Japan. Except for one. Tokyo. All we have to do is wait for the right time. I'm sure they'll lead themselves right into our trap." The chief said as he left the room.

"So, now that the police know where we are, where do we go now?" Sakura asked while they were walking in the darkness. She looked up at her brother when she received no reply. Touya looked down at her with a grim expression. They have been everywhere in Japan... except in one place. It was a place where no decent human would ever dare to go to.

"In Tokyo..."

Author's note: Ok... So How do you like the version 1 of Paradise of Hell? Cause I wrote another version of it. I'm not sure if you find the other version lame or boring, but I'm trying my best to make it really good. Anyway, you must be confused as to why I keep referring Sakura as a teenage boy in this fic. Well... You're going to find out why in the next chapter. Oh just to be clear with you guys, this plot is inspired by Tokyo Crazy Paradise.

And please Don't forget to review! I really need your opinions about this!


	2. Old friends, New dangers

It was morning when Sakura and Touya finally arrived to Tokyo. Sakura was very exhausted and hungry and not to mention sleepy, but since they didn't have a place to stay, Touya could only think of two people he knew who lived in Tokyo.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS 

summary:

_The Kinomoto sibling has been searching for the gang responsible for their parent's death. And not only that, they're also on the run from the police and they don't even know why. They have been to almost all of Japan except in Tokyo, where they meet a gang like no other._

A/N: Yawn Hey guys.. Here's the 2nd chapter of Paradise of Hell... Hope you like it.. Cause I really tried my best to make it good.. er.. you might think some parts are crazy but yeah... That's just my pathetic way to make a funny.. Even I myself think it's pathetic.. But.. I hope you like it still.. I'm just crazy that way.. So.. There's no telling if the funny part is really pathetic or not.. I just view my stories differently.. that's why I think it's not good as I want it to be.. But nonetheless.. I hope you enjoy and review!

**Paradise of Hell ver. 1**

.Line 2

"Old friends, New dangers"

Sakura was about to reach in and press the door bell when an ear splitting scream broke out from the inside, shocking the living heck out of Sakura and Touya.

"YUKI! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" An angry voice yelled. Sakura and Touya sweat-dropped as they edged farther from the door.

"Hmm? What's the problem?" another voice came and asked. Sakura only cringed when another yell broke out.

"What's the problem? WHAT'S THE PROBLEM! THE PROBLEM IS THAT MYCAR.. **MY BELOVED **CAR GOT PAINTED BLUE!" The same voice from earlier yelled once again.

"Don't you like it? I was going to paint it silver but then I decided blue would look good on it!" the same calm voice said with delight, which only resulted the other to explode more.

"NO! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M SCREAMING AT YOU! YOU BETTER PAINT IT BACK TO PINK OR ELSE I'LL HAVE YOU WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

Sakura felt bad for the guy who was getting yelled at, but then she sweat-dropped when she heard what the car's original color was. 'Is this guy a wuss or something?' she thought. Touya on the other hand was having the same thought.

Finally, she grew impatient for waiting and pressed the bell.

DING DONG

Sakura and Touya stood outside the huge door made of oak and waited patiently for it to open. Then all of a sudden an ear splitting yell broke out inside, which made Sakura and Touya jump with surprise.

'Not again! What the heck is the problem with this guy?'She thought as she covered her ears.

"Hey Yuki! Get your lazy ass down here and open the freaking door!" Sakura and Touya fidgeted uncomfortably as they waited for the door to open.

'Whatever is going on inside this house. I don't even wanna know'she thought as a sigh escaped from her lips.

It was then when the door slowly open and a head popped out. The boy, who must be the owner of the house, looked at them, wondering why nobody informed him about visitors. Sakura studied the young man in front of them with a keen eye, while she stayed behind her brother.

The boy has a pale blue hair with silver highlights and his eyes were a misty hue of a silver blue color, which twinkled behind his glasses as he gazed at them. Aside from him looking like a wreck, he looked rather handsome.

Sakura couldn't help but feel as if she has met him before, but she couldn't quite place where and when.

"Yes may I help you?" The person politely spoke, breaking Sakura's line of thoughts. Sakura elbowed Touya who also seemed to be on a daze.

"Yuki?" He uttered as his intense hazel brown eyes gazed at the boy's silver blue eyes. 'Hmm... Yuki... I think I've heard of that name before! I wonder who he is?' Sakura thought as she struggled to remember the person in front of her when the boy opened the door wider and rushed out to greet Touya.

"T-touya! Is it really you?" Sakura wondered who the guy was, and more over, she wondered why they looked so close. When she realized that she was forgotten, she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Ahem!" Touya and Yukito parted from their hug (In this fic.. They're just best friends.. Nothing more than that) and turned to Sakura apologetically.

"Yuki, you do remember my sister don't you?" Touya asked, glancing at Sakura, who in turn gave him apuzzled look. 'So I did meet him... But I wonder when and where? ' Sakura thought.

Yukito gave him a clueless look. "You mean that cute little girl named Sakura? Of course I remember her! By the way, where is she?" He asked as he searched for the girl with emerald eyes and a flaming auburn hair.

The only person he found besides Touya was a seemingly familiar boy. And what confused Yuki more was that the same boy has the identical features of Sakura.

_Emerald eyes.. _

_Auburn hair.. _

Just then, the boy stepped forward and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah.. That's me. I'm Sakura.. Well.. That was a long time ago. Now I'm known as Sakuya."

Yukito looked at her in confusion. 'Touya.. What's going on? As far as my memory goes, I remember that Sakura IS a girl' he thought as he turned to Touya, waiting for an explanation.

When Touya realized that Yukito never knew about Sakura's disguise, he apologized and explained to him everything. (I'll reveal the explanation concerning Sakura's disguise in the next chapter! So stay tuned!)

Yukito nodded in understanding as Touya finished the story. Sakura in the mean time was having a battle of her own as she burrowed her brows in confusion. The boy claimed that he knew her when she was little, but she couldn't even remember who he was!

Yukito noticed the look on Sakura's face and smiled at her. "Hello Sakura-chan, remember me, Yukito? I don't know if you do but your brother and I were best friends and I was introduced to you when you were 5 years old." Yukito explained.

Sakura paused and thought for a moment. She slowly smiled when memories of a gentle boy named Yukito came flooding back into her mind.

Flash Back

It took place at that one afternoon at the park. The sun was about to set, which gave a warm and yet, fuzzy atmosphere onto the horizon.

You could plainly hear the laughter of the children, sliding in the slides, playing in the sandbox, they were happy and contented with themselves, but apart from all these happy children, one girl stood out.

Two figures stood, watching the little auburn haired girl from a far, a frown crossing each of their faces.

The taller figure, whose hazel brown eyes showed the most concern, stepped forward, followed by the shorted figure with gentle silver blue eyes.

"Sakura..." the taller figure said. It belonged to a boy named Touya. He also happened to be the little girl's brother.

The little girl looked up to him and forced a weak smile. "Hello Touya-niichan!" She exclaimed. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face swollen with tear stained cheeks.

Seeing the sight of his sister pained Touya, but he did managed to crack a smile. Just a little.

"Sakura-chan.. Why don't you play with the other kids? Is something the matter?" He asked as he took his sister's hand and picked her up.

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "No Touya-niichan! Nothing is the matter! I was just watching them play. Don't they look so happy with their mommys and daddys?" Sakura asked which made Touya's smile drop.

He was pained at the sudden truth that they no longer have parents. And what's worse was that Sakura wasn't old enough to know her parents. She was just a mere 3 year old child when 'it' happened.

When Sakura saw the pained expression of Touya she looked at him in concern. Touya saw this and forced a smile. He did not want to worry his sister any longer. "Look Sakura! I brought a friend with me!" He said as he set Sakura on the ground.

Sakura hugged Touya's leg and peaked behind him. There she saw a boy who looked just around her brother's age, smiling down at her with gentle silver blue eyes.

Sakura smiled a one true smile. "Hi! My name is Sakura, Touya-niichan is my brother!" She said as she eagerly introduced herself.

Yukito kneeled to meet her eyes and smiled gently. "My, Sakura-chan, you have a lovely eye color! My name is Yukito, by the way; I'm your brother's best friend!" He said. Sakura's cheeks flushed, a hint of red made its way across her cheeks.

But still you could tell that she was blushing at Yukito's compliment. Then she turned to Touya with wonder.

"Touya-niichan.. What is best furend?" She asked in a small voice. Touya also kneeled to her level.

"Best friend is someone who is really close to you." He explained as simple as possible as he smiled. Sakura happily beamed at him.

"Then are we best friends too?" She asked as she smiled sheepishly.

Touya chuckled and nodded. "Yes.. We are.."

END of Flashback

Sakura looked up at Yuki with a sudden realization and smiled brightly. Then she did the most unexpected thing that surprised both him and Touya.

She jumped and hugged him, which made him lose his balance. "Yuki-kun! I missed you so much!" Sakura cried out as she tightened her hug and buried her head on his chest.

The three of them laughed out loud. Suddenly, the door flew open which revealed a really pissed off person. Yukito and Sakura jumped into their feet with surprise and turned their heads towards the doorway, wondering whom it was.

"Yuki! What's the loud commotion over there?" The guy yelled angrily. Sakura sweat dropped and decided that he must be the one who was yelling earlier.

'Geez... this guy must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed.' Sakura thought.

Touya looked up and smiled, seeing the guy whose long silver hair was tied back into a ponytail. His eyes were a mirror of himself, It has an icy blue color that whomever looked at them gave them the chills.

"Yue? Is that you?" He asked as he also studied the guy standing in front of him. The guy stared back at Touya trying to process him into his mind when the pissed off look on his face reverted to a shocked one.

"Touya?" He queried with surprise. Touya nodded and they greeted each other like old buds who hasn't seen each other for years. Even though the guy didn't show a lot of emotions, Sakura saw his lips slightly curved upwards.

Touya turned to Sakura and introduced Yue as his other best friend. Sakura immediately remembered him as the guy who was like a brother to her when she was young.

Sakura grinned as she also jumped and tackled him into the ground. Yue complained but this only made Sakura smile wider because she knew that deep inside, he didn't mind it at all.

She turned to her brother with a playful glare. "Onii-chan! How come you didn't tell me we were going to Yue-kun and Yuki-kun's house!" Sakura said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

Touya shrugged. "Hey don't look at me like it's my fault! You never asked me." Sakura smacked her brother's head. "Idiot" was all she managed to say. Touya winced at the pain and complained loudly.

Sakura, Yue, and Yukito laughed whole-heartedly while Touya glowered at them with protest.

"Well? What are you guys still doing outside? Come on in!" Yue called out from the inside. Sakura wondered how he got there so fast but only shrugged it off.

"Hey Yue! I'm going out for a little while!" Yukito yelled out so that the silver haired dude could hear him.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Sure! Now don't bother me with anything else" Yue said not bothering to take his eyes off an article he was reading on a newspaper.

Touya and Sakura were watching television on the living room while Yue sat on a huge red chair occupied with the newspaper. When Sakura heard Yukito, she got up and walked to the kitchen, with her arms behind her head.

"Hey Yuki-kun! Where are you going?" Sakura peered from the living room and saw Yukito grumble about something.

"Oh I'm just going to the store to buy some sugar and maybe some other stuff! I planned on making a cake but we ran out of sugar!" Yukito said. Sakura jumped and sat on the counter and looked at Yukito with hopeful eyes.

"Will you take me with you? I didn't get a chance to see the whole of Tokyo yet! And I think this is the perfect time to do so!" She begged. Yukito had the urge to say no, but seeing her puppy dog look, he gave in.

"Fine... But make sure you don't get separated from me. The last thing I want when I get home is an angry Touya beating me to a bloody pulp!" He said as he turned for the door.. Sakura grinned as she hopped from the counter and followed him closely.

They found Touya and Yue playing chess as Sakura asked Touya's permission to go outside.

Yue looked up worriedly. "Yuki. Make sure you bring Sakura before the sun sets or" Yue threatened when Yukito cut him off.

"You don't have to worry; we'll be back on time." He said as he stepped outside. Touya looked up as well. "Hey Kaijuu, listen to whatever Yuki says ok? And make sure you don't ever leave by his side." He ordered. Sakura quickly nodded and followed Yukito outside.

"Here you go. Thank you!" the clerk from the shop said as he handed Yukito the change and a bag of food and other stuff. Yukito thanked him and went outside, followed by Sakura.

They just finished their tour and were on their way home when Yukito stopped by to buy a bag of sugar and as well as food.

"Wow... I never knew Tokyo looked soo.." She muttered when Yukito finished off her sentence.

"Normal?" He said. Sakura nodded.

"Everybody knows that Tokyo looks normal when it's daytime.. But when night falls, things start to get ugly. That's when most gangs start one of their gang battles and kill each other." Yukito explained.

Sakura pretended to pout. "Well... not everyone!" She said. Yukito chuckled at how childish Sakura seemed.

"What? It's not funny!" She protested. This made Yukito laugh more. After he stopped with his amusement, he turned to Sakura who had a murderous look on her face. He laughed once more and decided to run for his life.

Sakura was about to go after Yukito and pounce on him when she felt someone tug on her sleeves.

She looked down and saw a cute little girl, smiling at her. She smiled in return as she recognized the little girl. "Hey! You're that girl earlier! What are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your mom?" She said as she squatted down to meet the girl's eye level.

"Hello! I never got your name! I tired to look for you when I saw you here so here I am now!" The girl replied cheerfully. Sakura smiled,

"My name is Sakur..err.. Sakuya. And you?" She asked. The girl squealed happily. "My name is Yohko!" She said. Sakura simply smiled and was about to go follow Yukito when the girl held her hand.

"Hey, it's getting late, why don't you go to your mommy?" Sakura suggested. The little girl shook her head.

"I can't find my mommy. Mommy left me." The girl said. Sakura realized that the little girl was lost. 'No wonder why I didn't see her mom when I first met her.' Sakura thought as she remembered the incident earlier.

They were on tour at that time and Yukito was showing her all of the malls in Tokyo. Yukito was about to move on to the next mall when Sakura stopped and admired a really cute teddy bear.

Yukito sweat dropped and was about to buy the teddy bear for Sakura when a little cute girl approached her.

Flash Back:

"Don't you think the teddy is cute?" the little girl commented, which shocked Sakura since she just popped besides her. Everyone turned to look at Sakura hearing the little girl's outburst as she blushed with embarrassment.

"Uhh.. I yeah? I was just admiring the teddy bear because I just thought it would make a really cute... uh... umm.. PRESENT! Yeah! A really cute present! That's it!" Sakura said making up an excuse to satisfy the girl. The little girl rose a brow in suspicion.

Sakura laughed nervously as she inwardly cursed herself. She knew that the little girl is probably smart and that she probably didn't believe her story. Yukito chuckled in amusement knowing that the kid will never leave Sakura alone.

The little girl grinned, showing Sakura a toothy grin. "Really?" She asked, her blue eyes widening with awe at the same time.

"I bet you're giving it to your girl friend!" the little girl teased as she made an attempt to wink at Sakura.

Sakura laughed and blushed a crimson red. "Uhh.. Yeah.." She said. Suddenly, the kid went closer to her face and stared at her for a good 2 minutes. Sakura gulped nervously thinking how weird and cute the little girl was.

"You're really preetty! Are you sure you're a boy? Cause you don't look and act like one!" She asked. Sakura widened her eyes, shocked at the little girl's sudden outburst.

"Uhmm.. You know what? I think your mommy is looking for you now. Why don't you go back to her before she gets worried?" Sakura said as she patted the giggling girl and stood up. Yukito smiled gently as he and Sakura proceeded with the tour.

End of Flash Back

Sakura heard Yukito call her and turned to his direction. It was dark now, and there were only a few people left, including them.

Yukito ran to her worriedly and sighed with relief. "I was -huff- worried they might've -huff-gotten you or something -huff- since you just disappeared-huff-." Yukito said in between breaths. Sakura gave him a reassuring smile that she was okay and turned to the little girl who was gone?(Yohko is one sneaky.. and fast little girl)

Suddenly, they heard a high-pitched scream and Sakura immediately knew whom it came from. "YOHKO!" Sakura yelled as she prepared to run when Yukito caught her arm before she could go.

"No! Do you realize what is happening? For all we know, Yohko might be dead! We really should go home!" He yelled. Sakura shut her eyes for tears threatened to spill any time now.

"But I have to go save her!" Sakura said as she tried to pry off Yuki's grip on her wrist. Tears now flew desperately as she stared into Yuki's eyes, pleading him to let her go.

"No Sakura! Who knows what might happen to you?" Yukito said as he gripped Sakura's wrist tighter. Sakura winced with pain. She looked at him apologetically as his eyes widened with realization. Suddenly, he felt pain coming from his stomach and lost his grip on Sakura's wrist.

Sakura broke free and sprinted towards the source of the scream. Yukito yelled her name as he clutched his stomach and cursed for ever leaving Sakura alone.

He got up after a few minutes and followed her, hoping that Sakura won't get into trouble.

Littlelonewolf: Woah.. **That** was a long chappie.. don't you think so? Anyway guys.. I wrote a thank you list below this note.. And I hope you would support this fic till the end...

**kaminari-chan**

Lol! Yep! I wanted to try something knew so I thought.. Hey why not make an action fic?  
okay lang yun, you don't have to worry about that.. as long as you drop by once in a while I'm glad...  
Lol! Yep! I think my story has a good plot.. And about the SS.. grins wickedly Yep.. They'll meet pretty soon.. and when they do, there will be lots of action hehehe.. rubs hands together  
Heheh.. Dati ko pang gustong gusto na mag crossdress si Sakura... pero I wanted to make an original plot.. So dito ko siya nilagay.. hehhe.. cute noh? Good luck na lang sa final test mo and your story! I'll pray so that you'll pass it and make a successful chappie..

**Emerald Star**

Lol! Of course I haven't! Though at first I didn't recognize your username since it was different from the other ones... hehe.. sweatdrops

I'm really glad that you like the first chapter and Sakura's OC-ness! I really appreciate it especially since it's coming from you!  
And yep! I changed my pen name.. I really love it.. Thanks to Syaoran.. heheh.. I got it from him.. You know since he's a lone wolf and all... Heheh.. I'm glad you think it's cute! So anyway.. here's the next chapter!I hope you like it as much as thefirst one.. or even better.. Oh and yes, I'm continuing my story MDMS.. I didn't.. my nice and loving readers might choke me to death.. Ahah! knocks on wood so it won't come true

**The Evil Lair  
**Yay! I'm glad you think it's cool! I really like it when a reader thinks my story is cool! It goes straight to my heart.. Heheh.. Anyway.. don't get killed yet cause you might not be able to read the next chapter! Heheh.. And you're gonna looove it.. It's full of SS action! Mwahahah! 

**Ying and Yang twins**  
Yang-chan: Wow! I'm glad you like it! And don't worry.. Here's the next chapter, so don't cry ok? Heheh! Oh and I hope you like this chaper too.. I worked hard on it.. Even though some parts are really pathetic.. At least that's what I think it is.. NEway.. Enjoy!

**Sailor Tyffani  
**Cool! I'm glad you like action! Cause you're gonna get a lot of it in this fic.. Especially in the next chapter.. Heheh.. Lots of SS action! Mwahahah! Lol! You could get a henna tatoo.. I think it's sorta like a real one.. Though you can remove it without having to hurt it.. Ouch! Don't want that to happen to me neither... And don't worry! I'll never disappoint you!

**kawaii-fan**  
kawaii-fan.. you're such a kawaii reader! Heheh! (Syaoran: sweatdrops Huh?) I hope you like this chapter and the next!

**kawaiiseeker987  
**hehe.. Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And the man kept calling Saura a boy for a reason.. Heheh.. And all will be revealed on the next chapter so stay tuned! 

**animEvivvErz**

Yay! My first reviewer! I'm so relieved that you think this is interesting! Cause I thought you guys will never like it.. Anyway.. I

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS A BUNCH!**


End file.
